The pattern of Pascal's triangle is illustrated in the diagram  shown. What is the fourth element in Row 15 of Pascal's triangle? $$
\begin{array}{ccccccccccccc}\vspace{0.1in}
\textrm{Row 0}: & \qquad & & & & & 1 & & & & & & \\ \vspace{0.1in}
\textrm{Row 1}: & \qquad & & & & 1 & & 1 & & & & &\\ \vspace{0.1in}
\textrm{Row 2}: & \qquad & & & 1 & & 2 & & 1 & & & &\\ \vspace{0.1in}
\textrm{Row 3}: & \qquad & & 1 && 3 && 3 && 1&& \\ \vspace{0.1in}
\textrm{Row 4}: & \qquad & 1&& 4 && 6 && 4 && 1
\end{array}
$$
Solution: In Pascal's triangle, the $k^\text{th}$ element in the row $n$ has the value $\binom{n}{k-1}.$ Row $15$ starts with $\binom{15}{0},$ $\binom{15}{1},$ $\binom{15}{2},$ $\binom{15}{3},$ so the fourth element is $$\binom{15}{3}=\frac{15!}{3!(15-3)!}=\frac{15\cdot14\cdot13}{3\cdot2\cdot1}=5\cdot7\cdot13=\boxed{455}.$$